<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coleção de Contos - Kinktober 2020 by Lugreena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763958">Coleção de Contos - Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugreena/pseuds/Lugreena'>Lugreena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugreena/pseuds/Lugreena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coleção de pequenos contos eróticos participando do kinktober de 2020. Aproveitem ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dia 01 - Punheta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já eram três dias de trabalho cansativo durante a mudança. Vinícius e Diego planejavam morar juntos por anos e, finalmente ver isso se tornando realidade, fazia com que todo o processo parecesse um sonho, não uma tarefa. Estavam cansados, é claro, mas ver um lugar que podiam chamar de lar, mesmo que repleto de caixas, os deixava mais do que felizes.<br/>
</p><p>— Sabe, ainda bem que você insistiu nesse sofá, é meu lugar favorito do mundo agora. — Diego comentava, se deixando cair dramaticamente no novo cômodo da sala.<br/>
— Que bom que você finalmente reconhece meu talento, — Vinícius respondia — mas eu acho que prefiro isso aqui. — Ele também se deitava, as costas contra o peito do namorado.<br/>
— A gente tá uma poça de suor, quer mesmo deitar aqui?<br/>
— Não trocaria por nenhum lugar no mundo. — O loiro sentia os braços do outro o embraçar.</p><p>Poucas semanas atrás fizeram cinco anos de namoro. Mal podiam acreditar o quão longe chegaram. Quem poderia imaginar que o moreno e magro Diego se apaixonaria pelo nerd, loiro, quase albino Vinícius e seus longos cabelos? A história dos dois ter começado em um chat anônimo deixava ainda mais difícil de se acreditar na situação.<br/>
</p><p>— Você sabe que eu te amo, né? — Diego falava, sua boca próxima à orelha do namorado.<br/>
— Uhum, e eu te amo ainda mais. — Vinícius respondia, se acomodando sobre o moreno.<br/>
— É? Eu acho que consigo até sentir. — A voz dele se tornava um sussurro.<br/>
— Do que é que você tá falando? — A pergunta vinha sincera.<br/>
— Se mexendo, se esfregando assim… — Ele se alongava no segundo verbo, dando ênfase.</p><p>    Vinícius logo entendeu o que o parceiro queria dizer. Estava cansado ao ponto de não perceber a excitação do namorado, mesmo deitado em cima dele. Não podia negar a vontade, havia mais de semana que não tinham um contato íntimo assim, emaranhados em responsabilidades e se despedindo das famílias.<br/>
</p><p>— Você quer... — O loiro foi logo interrompido por um beijo no pescoço, seu ponto fraco.<br/>
— Shh. Deixa eu aproveitar isso. — Diego voltava a sussurrar, logo se calando também.</p><p>    O abraço que envolvia Vinícius se desfez, as mãos agora deslizando por seu corpo. Podia sentir uma delas entrar por baixo sua camiseta, enquanto a outra descia lentamente. Sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir e estava sedento por isso. Por outro lado, uma de suas próprias mãos se levou até os cabelos do parceiro, gostava de ter pelo menos alguma sensação de controle.<br/>
</p><p>— Eu amo suas mãos… — O loiro falava entre suspiros pesados.<br/>
— Ah é? Me mostra o quanto ama então.</p><p>    As palavras ditas por Diego pareciam fazer mágica no corpo de Vinícius. Assim que ouvir o comando, seu quadril começou a se mover por conta própria, sentindo a rigidez do parceiro entre suas nádegas, mesmo que por baixo das roupas dele, quase que em sintonia com os movimentos da mão que o masturbava.<br/>
Outra coisa que ainda sentia vergonha, mas que nunca conseguia evitar, eram os pequenos gemidos causados pelo prazer. Sua voz começava sempre baixa, mas sabia que logo se intensificaria, junto com os movimentos do parceiro.<br/>
Diego, por outro lado, usava a mão livre para expor o peito do namorado. Conhecia bem o corpo dele, bem até demais, e sabia que logo ele chegaria ao seu limite. A respiração que acelerava gradualmente, os movimentos do quadril agora sem ritmo e, é claro, a pulsação em sua mão entregavam o momento.<br/>
Vinícius falava o nome do namorado entre gemidos enquanto, em movimentos pélvicos, se derramava no próprio torso. Jato após jato, cobria seu corpo com o prazer acumulado de tantos dias, atingindo também a mão de Diego, que diminuía a velocidade, mas não parava.</p><p>— Você já pode parar. — Vinícius falava cansado.<br/>
— Mas é tão bom brincar com você. — Diego retrucava, apertando o namorado.<br/>
— Eu tenho que me limpar antes de sujar o sofá, — o loiro continuava — e a gente tem que cuidar disso aqui. — Mexia levemente o quadril, se esfregando e sentindo a rigidez do parceiro.<br/>
— Bom, disso eu não posso discordar. — Diego finalmente soltava o membro dele, observando a mão atingida. — Te encontro no banheiro? — Ele continuava.<br/>
— Uhum. — Vinícius respondia, mais preocupado com a situação em seu corpo.<br/>
— De joelhos, eu espero.</p><p>    O sorriso dos dois indicava que a noite ainda seria longa, cheia de afeto e prazer. Esse era só um dos inúmeros dias juntos que teriam pela frente, compartilhando não só o espaço, corpo, mas também o sentimento que há tanto tempo cultivam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dia 02 - Lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Três dias. Três dias que aquela sacola ficava ali, na cadeira no canto do quarto, a encarando. Havia chegado tão animada em casa com a compra nova, mas o ânimo se foi todo com a reação da própria mãe. O que há de errado em comprar lingerie para si mesma? Não precisa de alguém para se mostrar, como lhe foi dito.<br/>
</p><p>Mas, infelizmente, a situação não começou nesse dia. Algumas semanas atrás Gabriela foi o assunto de uma briga dentro de casa, o seu cabelo foi, mais especificamente. Os pais não gostaram da mudança, eram um tanto conservadores e não aprovaram o tamanho curto na filha. Não se tinha muito o que fazer, no entanto, então o problema era deles, pensava a garota.<br/>
</p><p>Mesmo assim, Gabriela ainda se preocupava, não com o cabelo, mas com outras coisas. Se essa foi a reação ao cabelo, como será que agiriam ao saber que ela é bi, que teve relações com outras garotas, não só uma ou duas vezes? Ela se sentia presa, mesmo que não fosse mais adolescente.<br/>
</p><p>Já trabalhava, mas somente meio termo, tendo seus dias ocupadas na faculdade. A jovem, infelizmente, não conseguia se sustentar sozinha tão cedo quanto queria e, por isso, tinha que lidar com essas situações mais do que desconfortáveis.<br/>
</p><p>Não se deixaria abalar por isso, no entanto. Foram tantos anos, tantas noites acordada se duvidando, tentando se aceitar, quebrar tantos estigmas de seu passado e, agora, finalmente gostando de seu corpo, iria se dar esse presente. O resto da casa já estava dormindo mesmo, ninguém poderia impedi-la.<br/>
</p><p>Se levantando mais animada do que imaginava, foi à sacola e pegou a lingerie, tinha optado por uma peça preta, completa com cinta-liga. Após se trocar, foi logo ao espelho. Era incrível perceber que as características que todos criticavam, que ela mesma desgostava no passado, eram agora sinal de segurança para si. Gostava do próprio corpo, até mesmo da barriga que tanto lhe causava problemas quando mais nova.<br/>
</p><p>Via as curvas de seu corpo, a maciez em sua pele, o formato de suas coxas e, naquele momento, não no momento da noite, mas no momento da vida, ela se admirava. Tinha orgulho de quem era, ao ponto de se pegar fazendo poses um tanto bobas, um tanto sexy, sem sequer perceber. Gabriela estava se curtindo.<br/>
</p><p>Começou a imaginar como seria ser apreciada assim por outra pessoa, homem, mulher, o que seja, queria que a desejassem tanto quanto seus dedos pareciam querer desejar a si mesma.<br/>
</p><p>Não acreditava que faria isso, nunca sequer se olhou no espelho enquanto se tocava, ainda mais se exibindo dessa forma. A própria imagem a provocando, mostrando pouco por baixo da lingerie e descobrindo uma nova forma de tesão, agora por si mesma. Se surpreendia, mas de forma boa.<br/>
</p><p>Finalmente chegando a calcinha para o lado, pôde sentir a umidade em seus dedos, marca de sua excitação. O fato de ver só um pouco, sem se expor completamente, parecia aumentar a vontade que tinha. Os dedos trabalhavam e, diferente de como sempre fazia, já estavam rápidos.<br/>
</p><p>Se sentia tão bem com si, querendo até soltar a voz, mas não se arriscava a tanto. O resto da família podia estar dormindo, mas as paredes da casa nunca isolaram bem o som, tinha que segurar os gemidos. Não precisava se limitar, no entanto, nos movimentos.<br/>
</p><p>As pernas meio abertas, a visão de sua vontade e, agora, os peitos também expostos deram a Gabriela o pequeno empurrão que precisava para um novo orgasmo. Podia sentir o prazer percorrer seu corpo, a alta sensibilidade entre seus dedos, o ar lhe fugir e a força faltar nas pernas. Teve que se apoiar e, em meio à sua respiração irregular, admirava ainda mais o reflexo no espelho. A lingerie foi um presente muito melhor que o esperado e ela não podia esperar para usá-la em outras situações.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dia 03 - Exibicionismo / Voyeurismo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os dois amigos tinham combinado essa noite semanas atrás, havia tempo que esperavam por uma oportunidade em que ambos estariam livres. Viviam sempre juntos durante a faculdade, mas, desde que se formaram, a vida os levou a rumos diferentes. Felizmente nunca perderam contato, fazendo com que momentos como esse mais importantes ainda.<br/>
</p><p>Júlia e Alex se conheciam há quase uma década, mas só se aproximaram alguns anos atrás. Alex se surpreendeu bastante com isso na época, ainda mais depois da transição que começou. Imaginava que as pessoas iriam se afastar, não se aproximar. Júlia, por vez, não esperava arranjar um novo melhor amigo em meio ao caos da faculdade.<br/>
</p><p>Agora estavam os dois no apartamento novo do garoto, sem sequer saber o número de cervejas que consumiram naquele sofá. Não bebiam muito no dia a dia, mas tinham criado a tradição para quando se encontravam assim, só os dois. O apego emocional deles era forte e prezavam muito por dias como esse.</p>
<p>— Então você não tá com ninguém? — Alex exagerava o tom, mostrando surpresa.<br/>
— De novo, não, — Júlia respondia, gesticulando com a garrafa de cerveja — eu nem tenho tempo pra encontros.<br/>
— E precisa de encontro? Tem tinder aí, outros apps também. — O loiro falava entre goles.<br/>
— Você sabe que não sou assim. — Ela prendia o cabelo ruivo, fugindo do calor.<br/>
— Assim?<br/>
— É, você sabe…<br/>
— Igual eu era na faculdade?<br/>
— Para, eu não tô falando por mal — Ela era interrompida por risadas do amigo.<br/>
— Eu sei, eu sei. Só é engraçado te ver meio sem jeito.<br/>
— Babaca. </p>
<p>Os amigos continuaram a conversar por vários minutos, passando por inúmeros temas. Normalmente não se preocupavam com o que falavam, só aproveitavam a companhia um do outro enquanto podiam. Era incomum se alongarem em um assunto, ainda mais voltar nele.</p>
<p>— Era bom mesmo? — Júlia perguntava, após um silêncio entre tópicos.<br/>
— O que? — Alex nem dava muito atenção à conversa.<br/>
— Na época da faculdade lá. — A garota sempre teve problemas em ser específica com esses assuntos.<br/>
— Ah. Não sabia que tinha interesse nisso.<br/>
— Deixa pra lá, não precisa — De novo interrompida.<br/>
— Era ótimo. — Ele respondia, indiferente ao tema. — A T me deixava doido e era bom sempre ter alguém pra saciar.<br/>
— Eu queria ter a sua coragem. — Ela dizia, evitando os olhos do amigo.<br/>
— Não era coragem, era tesão. — Mais risos, ele sempre ficava assim quando bêbado.<br/>
— Ainda assim… — Algo lhe incomodava a mente.<br/>
— Pera… Você tá necessitada assim? — Direto, como sempre.<br/>
— N-Não… É que, você sabe, já tem dois anos que tô solteira.<br/>
— E ninguém?<br/>
— Ninguém.<br/>
— Só nos dedos então?<br/>
— Idiota. Mas... é, dedos. — A vergonha lhe tomava o rosto.<br/>
— Eu prefiro brinquedos, pra ser sincero. — Por outro lado, Alex parecia não se importar.<br/>
— Você não tá com ninguém? — Surpresa.<br/>
— Se mal tenho tempo pra minha melhor amiga, vou ter pra umas fodinhas?<br/>
— Ah… É. E esses brinquedos… — Não sabe se pelo álcool ou necessidade, mas fez uma pergunta que não teria coragem em outros momentos.<br/>
— Você quer ver? — O garoto, por vez, parecia animado com a oportunidade.<br/>
— É… Não seria estranho?<br/>
— Vergonha agora? Você sempre soube de todo mundo que transei.<br/>
— Sim, mas… Isso é algo só seu, não?<br/>
— É, mas eu não me importo. É você, Júlia, o que tenho pra esconder?<br/>
— Então... tá. — Júlia concluía, trazendo os braços próximos ao corpo.</p>
<p>    A ruiva se sentia um tanto nervosa. Já havia falado sobre assuntos sexuais com o melhor amigo, sim, mas nunca chegaram a compartilhar coisas assim, algo tão material. O fato de nunca ter usado brinquedos não colaborava, Júlia era, afinal de contas, bem tradicional quando se tratava de sexo. Só teve dois namorados na vida e o sexo foi tão comum quanto poderia ter sido. Sabia mais sobre o assunto pelo que Alex contava do que por experiência própria.<br/>
</p><p>E, pensando nas histórias que ouviu dele, o viu chegando do quarto ao lado, uma caixa nas mãos, aparentemente pesada. O amigo tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, parecia ter orgulho e carinho com o que trazia, como se fosse um tesouro guardado.</p>
<p>— Tchã-rã! — Alex falava entusiasmado, expondo a caixa à amiga.<br/>
— Ótima caixa. — A garota ainda comentava entre goles, indecisa sobre como agir.<br/>
— Espera até você ver o que tem dentro. — Ele se sentava do lado da amiga, abrindo o pacote.</p>
<p>    Dentro da embalagem se encontravam cinco ou seis brinquedos maiores, todos de formato fálico, e alguns menores por baixo. Variavam em cores, tamanhos e até formatos, alguns mais simples enquanto outros mais realistas. Júlia imaginava qual deles vibravam. </p>
<p>— Você quer um emprestado? — Alex perguntava, indiferente.<br/>
— Q-Quê? Não se empresta coisa assim! — O choque na amiga foi mais do que visível.<br/>
— Eu sei, eu sei. — O jovem respondia entre risadas. — Só queria ver sua reação.<br/>
— Ha. Ha. — Já a ruiva parecia um tanto constrangida e irônica.<br/>
— Mas qual te interessou mais?<br/>
— Ah… O roxo?<br/>
— Esse é ótimo! —  nimo se mostrava na voz de Alex — Vibra que é uma beleza. — Ele pegava o vibrador com uma mão, o exibindo para Júlia.<br/>
— Você não precisa… — Sua fala era interrompida, o amigo lhe dando o brinquedo ligado — ...pegar ele.</p>
<p>    Segurando-o com as duas mãos, podia sentir o peso e a vibração. Se surpreendeu com o som que fazia, não conseguiria ter algo assim onde morava, mas não podia negar que desejava um. Simplesmente tê-lo em mãos estava sendo o suficiente para deixá-la excitada, mas o devolveu para o amigo.</p>
<p>— Tá decidido, vou te dar um de aniversário. — O loiro apontava o brinquedo para cima, sendo desnecessariamente dramático.<br/>
— Não, não, não. Não precisa, eu nem sei se vou gostar! — A amiga, por sua vez, ainda negava querer um.<br/>
— Como não? Quase entrou em transe segurando, imagina usando um. — Ele insistia.<br/>
— Mas… Você gosta? — Os olhos pairavam novamente no vibrador.<br/>
— Amo, tá entre meus favoritos, na verdade. Sabe, ele é bem grosso e… — Dessa vez foi Alex que foi interrompido.<br/>
— Não precisa de detalhes! — Júlia falava brevemente — Nem me dar nada também. — Ela completava.<br/>
— Você quer testar? — Um sorriso aparecia no rosto dele.<br/>
— Não. — A resposta vinha com um tom óbvio.<br/>
— Quer me ver usar? — O sorriso agora parecia provocar, uma óbvia brincadeira que encontrou um longo silêncio. — Pera… Você quer? — A surpresa tomava conta do rosto dele agora.<br/>
— Não! Nem fala besteira, é claro que não. — A ruiva voltava a beber.</p>
<p>    O ambiente foi preenchido novamente pelo silêncio, acompanhado somente pelo zumbido do vibrador. Ambos tomaram mais da cerveja, Alex evitando olhares, enquanto Júlia espiava para o lado de tempo em tempo. O constrangimento do local foi quebrado por um suspiro alto dado pelo garoto.</p>
<p>— Eu mostro. — A voz dele demonstrava decisão.<br/>
— Quê? — Os olhos dela finalmente voltaram a encontrar os dele.<br/>
— Você sabe que eu gosto de ser visto e, admite, você mal consegue tirar o olho dele. — Alex abanava o brinquedo que era seguido pelos olhos da amiga.<br/>
— Mas…<br/>
— Mas?<br/>
— Você tá de boa mesmo com isso? — Ela perguntava mais por segurança, já admitindo internamente que queria isso.<br/>
— Eu já tô todo molhado. — O loiro falava ao soltar o vibrador no colo, encontrando olhos arregalados em sua frente.<br/>
— Você não precisa falar isso. — Júlia voltava a evitar os olhares.<br/>
— Mas você vai ver mesmo, qual o problema? — O garoto parecia gostar de provocar a amiga.<br/>
— Tá… Tá. — Ela processava tudo ainda. — Como a gente faz isso então?<br/>
— Olha, — ele se alongava na fala — geralmente eu faço aqui no sofá mesmo. — E logo se deitava, as pernas por cima do colo da ruiva.</p>
<p>    Não obteve resposta dessa vez, somente o olhar da amiga. Ela, no entanto, pôde ver que ele segurava o vibrador, curiosamente, pelas pontas dos dedos. Se demorou deslizando ele pelo peitoral, descendo no corpo até chegar entre as pernas. O suspiro que veio foi profundo e fez até mesmo Júlia segurar a respiração. Imaginava como era a sensação, desejava tê-la no próprio corpo.</p>
<p>— Se importa se eu… — Alex falava ao remover, sem jeito, a bermuda e cueca.<br/>
— N-Não, me dá que eu coloco aq… — Júlia, no entanto,se perdia ao ver o amigo despido. — Uau.<br/>
— É tão surpreendente assim? — Ele abria mais as pernas, se exibindo.<br/>
— É que… cresceu. Mais do que os que vi na internet. — A espectadora comentava.<br/>
— Você vê pornô de caras trans? — O sorriso provocante voltava ao rosto dele.<br/>
— Não… Às vezes… Sim… — Ela parecia estar se soltando mais.<br/>
— E gosta? — Uma onda de excitação o tomava.<br/>
— Gosto, mas… Você… O seu… É melhor. Maior. — Os olhos se mantinham fixos.</p>
<p>    Alex era quem se calava agora, parecendo se concentrar mais no próprio prazer do que na conversa. Deslizava o vibrador em volta de seu clitóris, sentindo as ondas de vibrações em sintonia com as sensações que tomavam conta de si. Gostava de ser visto, mas nunca havia se mostrado para alguém que conhecia há tanto tempo.<br/>
</p><p>O desejo de se exibir aumentava, ainda mais conseguindo ver os mamilos rígidos de Júlia por baixo da blusa que usava. Saber que ela também estava excitada o direcionava a mais, agora usando dois dedos da outra mão para mostrar mais de sua entrada.<br/>
</p><p>Ver as reações na amiga estava o deixando louco, os olhos arregalados, sobrancelhas erguidas, breves momentos em que a boca se abria, em que engolia seco, tudo colaborava para o que faria a seguir. O brinquedo passava em frente rapidamente, antes de introduzi-lo em si. O prazer foi seu, mas Júlia pareceu reagir mais do que ele mesmo.</p>
<p>— A sensação é diferente? — Ela perguntava depois de se lembrar de piscar.<br/>
— É mais… intensa. — Alex dizia entre respirações e movimentos com a mão.<br/>
— Intensa? — As pernas da garota se fechavam, como se fosse o próprio corpo que estivesse sendo estimulado.<br/>
— Mais focado. — Ele pausava, aumentando a frequência dos movimentos.<br/>
— Você já vai… — Júlia parecia perplexa com a velocidade.<br/>
— Não, mas tô quase.</p>
<p>    Os dedos da mão livre se ocuparam com seu clitóris, o tocando pelos dois lados. Júlia se pegou pensando que tinha a aparência de um pequeno pênis e os movimentos se assemelhavam a uma punheta. Estava boquiaberta com a sobrecarga de sensações que parecia passar pelo corpo do amigo.</p>
<p>— Caralho, é agora. — Alex exclamava entre suspiros, olhando para a melhor amiga.</p>
<p>    As pernas se fecharam levemente, os músculos contraídos enquanto a mão que segurava o vibrador parava instantaneamente. Júlia também percebia que o prazer se desenhava no rosto, braços e por todo corpo dele. Parecia algo intenso, mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que já sentiu. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, mas percebeu, além de que gostava de assistir outras pessoas, que precisava de um vibrador só seu antes de seu aniversário.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dia 04 - Fotos / Nudes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O sono tinha sido interrompida várias vezes essa última noite, sua cabeça a acordando, um claro sinal de ansiedade. Aline, com os cabelos negros e anelados pelo rosto, acordava, dessa vez banhada pelo sol. Não se sentia descansada, mas também não tinha motivo para tentar dormir outra vez, o mundo não a deixaria.<br/>
</p><p>Dentre os primeiros momentos de lucidez, a garota não se lembrava do motivo da noite tão conturbada. Pegando o celular, no entanto, se recordou. Ao contrário das três ou quatro notificações que geralmente tinha pela manhã, mais de trinta preenchiam a tela do aparelho, todas de um único aplicativo.<br/>
Havia semanas que pensava nisso, em postar também uma foto assim. Sabia da comunidade, que era limitada somente a pessoas trans, um ambiente seguro para aqueles que gostavam de se expor, mas nunca teve coragem antes da noite passada.<br/>
</p><p>Não era como se fosse a primeira foto nua que tirou, trocava algumas com amigos e amigas com certa frequência, mas desse jeito, para desconhecidos a verem, era algo inédito. E, bom, não estava totalmente nua, ainda usava calcinha e sutiã, apesar da pose ser bem sugestiva, destacando os volumes, tanto dos seios quanto entre as pernas.<br/>
</p><p>Aline pôde perceber, agora, que estava se afetando pelos comentários. Não estava tão elegante quanto na foto, somente uma camiseta grande cobrindo seu corpo, com exceção da calcinha, onde já sentia uma resistência. Não imaginava que se excitaria tão facilmente com isso.</p><p>“Linda! Espero que poste mais!”<br/>
“Queria eu ser tão sexy assim.”<br/>
“Essa calcinha é um desserviço para a humanidade, escondendo algo tão maravilhoso.”<br/>
“Devia mostrar esses peitos pra gente”</p><p>    O choque com os comentários veio junto com a confirmação de sua rigidez mais abaixo. Talvez realmente devesse postar mais fotos, teve reações boas e não é algo que lhe faria mal. Sua cabeça pensava em poses e ângulos diferentes, talvez durante o banho, gostava de fotos assim, mas… por que não agora?<br/>
Um ar mais natural, representando como realmente é. Fotos assim não eram incomuns na comunidade online, eram até encorajadas, além de que, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, estava realmente excitada. Queria mostrar isso para o mundo.<br/>
</p><p>A blusa que usava, em tons de amarelo pastel, realçava a cor mais escura de sua pele, percebeu, lembrando das poucas aulas do tema que teve no passado. A puxava para cima, segurando-a com uma mão enquanto que, com a outra, tirava uma foto, delineando o formato de seus seios. Notou, também, que os mamilos eram visíveis por baixo do tecido, se empolgando ainda mais com a atividade.<br/>
</p><p>Outra foto, agora deitada de lado e com os peitos expostos, em contraste com a cor clara dos lençóis. Mais uma, sentada, borda da camiseta na boca, peitos à mostra, pernas abertas e o volume bem destacado. Foi a favorita até o momento, mas se preocupou com o tanto do rosto que mostrava. Amava seus lábios, volumosos e provocantes, ainda mais nesse contexto, porém não sabia se devia publicá-la em conjunto com as outras.<br/>
</p><p>A pequena preocupação, em conjunto com o tesão que lhe tomava conta, fez largar o celular por momentos. Sua mão deslizava por cima da calcinha, sentindo o calor e rigidez de sua excitação. Não era comum se tocar assim de manhã, preferia durante a noite, mas a situação parecia forçá-la a isso. Falhando em se conter, expôs o membro, o segurando firme entre os dedos.<br/>
</p><p>Se surpreendeu ao ver quão rápido pegou o celular para tirar outra foto. O seu tamanho era mediano, nada a se destacar, mas adorou como suas unhas brilhavam, trazendo o foco da imagem para lá. Ainda queria mostrar mais, queria compartilhar seu prazer com a internet, mas se segurou quando pensou em gravar um vídeo. Não hoje, talvez outro dia.<br/>
</p><p>Começou finalmente a se tocar, os movimentos rítmicos em paralelo à outra mão que agora apertava os próprios peitos, celular deixado de lado. Adoraria mostrar tudo, sim, mas não precisaria ser em um post só. Teria muitas outras oportunidades para isso, e agora queria se aproveitar, se entregar ao próprio prazer.<br/>
</p><p>Aline continuava, mordendo levemente os próprios lábios em conjunto com a borda da camiseta. Realmente gostava deles e a pequena sensação de dor quando os tinha entre os dentes ajudava a se aproximar do orgasmo. Nunca foi uma mulher de gemidos, se envergonhando dos sons, mas não conseguia não mexer os quadris, se sentindo sexy ao fazer o movimento.<br/>
</p><p>O ápice de seu prazer não se demorou, levando pouco mais de outros dois minutos, se derramando sobre a própria barriga, mão e até mesmo na cama. Percebeu a bagunça enquanto se recuperava da explosão, não podendo deixar de pensar que precisaria se preparar mais para a próxima sessão de fotos, mas não antes de postar as que tinha acabado de tirar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dia 05 -Sexo Sonolento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já eram vinte minutos desde que acordou, mas não havia se mexido muito. A mão que estava solta passava por posts aleatórios no celular, jogando tempo fora enquanto aproveitava o calor da namorada que dormia em cima de seu peito. O outro braço, em parte imobilizado, abraçava a jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, um corte undercut, somente a franja caindo sobre o rosto.<br/>
</p><p>As duas tinham passado a manhã fora de casa, indo de loja a loja atrás de decorações e doces para a festa da noite. Luana, nunca recusando uma chance de dormir, se encontrava agora sobre a parceira, Iasmin. Havia dois anos que se mudaram e não poderiam estar mais felizes.<br/>
</p><p>Entre besteiras que via na internet, a loira sentiu a respiração mais profunda da namorada, percebendo que ela logo acordava. Levou a mão aos seus cabelos, fazendo um suave cafuné enquanto ainda se perguntava como pôde encontrar alguém tão perfeita para si.</p>
<p>— Bom dia, dorminhoca. — O tom de sua voz era suave.<br/>
— Hm… Que horas são? — Iasmin se acomodava melhor por cima da parceira.<br/>
— Quase quatro. Você dormiu bastante, daqui a pouco a gente tem que arrumar as coisas.<br/>
— Tem mesmo? Tá tão bom aqui.<br/>
— Ok, você cancela com todo mundo enquanto eu guardo o resto das coisas então.<br/>
— Hmmm… — Gemidos de reclamação.<br/>
— Tá bom, tá bom, mais uns minutinhos, que tal? — Luana sugeria, um pequeno beijo na testa da parceira.<br/>
— Eu te amo. — A morena dizia, abraçando a namorada e aproveitando para fazer cócegas.</p>
<p>    Entre risadas, braços se balançando, pernas chutando e pedidos para que Iasmin parasse, Luana se pegou imóvel por baixo da outra garota. Sempre se perdia nos olhos escuros dela. A morena, por outro lado, ainda tinha intenções de provocar, então mordendo levemente o nariz da outra. Pequenos gritos se seguiram de empurrões, deixando-a sentada no colo da namorada. </p>
<p>— Você sabe que pode fazer algo muito melhor com essa boca, né? — Segurava os pulsos da parceira, a imobilizando mesmo que por baixo.<br/>
— É? O que, por exemplo? — Iasmin se curava por cima de Luana.<br/>
— Isso. </p>
<p>Retirando a bagunça de cabelos do próprio rosto, a loira se prontificou a beijar a namorada, seus lábios encontrando os dela. Gostava como os beijos das duas sempre começavam lentos, como se ainda estivessem testando os ares, descobrindo uma à outra.<br/>
</p><p>Iasmin, sentindo as mãos agora livres, se aproximou ainda mais de Luana, praticamente deitada sobre ela. O calor do encontro dos dois corpos era confortável naquele dia frio, alimentando ainda mais o desejo que crescia em si. Ela não sabia se conseguiria parar agora. </p>
<p>— Sabe, acho que você é a única coisa que gosto mais do que dormir. — As palavras saíam entre beijos.<br/>
— Bom saber disso em quase dez anos de namoro. — Uma pequena mordida nos lábios provocava.<br/>
— Dez anos já? Eu tô ficando velha… — Drama escorria por suas palavras.<br/>
— Os melhores dez anos. E mais um monte pra eu te encher de beijos. — Assim continuou.<br/>
— Hm. — Iasmin tentava fugir da boca da namorada para falar — Só beijos? — O olhar provocava.<br/>
— A gente não tem tempo, você sabe. — Luana lecionava.<br/>
— Vai ser rapidinho, eu já tô até na posição. — Voltava a beijar a parceira.</p>
<p>    Enquanto as bocas se beijavam, línguas agora inclusas, Iasmin sentia a perna da namorada entre as suas, movendo levemente a cintura. Se lembrava das primeiras vezes que ficaram juntas, como Luana costumava provocá-la com o joelho em meio a beijos, a enchendo de vontade. No momento, com o corpo ainda acordando, ela podia sentir a mesma excitação de sempre, o mesmo desejo pela mulher da sua vida.<br/>
</p><p>Iasmin se afundava no corpo, personalidade, sensações, voz, em tudo que podia da loira toda vez que transavam e não podia desejar por nada mais. Toda essa experiência se mostrava nos movimentos que fazia, enquanto tentava continuar beijando a namorada. Sabia que o prazer lhe tirava a concentração, mal conseguia fazer outra coisa enquanto se esfregava na perna da parceira, mas queria mostrar a ela que gostava daquilo.<br/>
</p><p>Luana, por vez, sabia muito bem como sua namorada funcionava, mordendo então o lábio inferior dela, a perna se pressionando entre as dela. Não era uma mulher de se entregar tanto ao prazer, mas adorava ver o rosto de Iasmin repleto de tesão. Suas mãos já percorriam por dentro da roupa dela, mamilos entre dedos que os pressionavam.<br/>
</p><p>As duas sempre usavam poucas roupas quando dormiam, fazendo com que pudesse sentir o calor da vontade de Iasmin em sua perna. O jeito que a morena se esfregava, pressionando-se contra sua perna, não podia negar que também estava excitada, mas queria ver o rosto de prazer que tanto amava enquanto a namorada tinha um orgasmo.<br/>
</p><p>Se surpreendeu quando começou a ouvir os gemidos, sinal de que o clímax não estava longe. Iasmin sempre deu sinais bem claros, e Luana os conhecia bem. Deixá-la seguir com os movimentos resolveria a situação, mas aproveitou para morder o pescoço da garota, a atiçando ainda mais.<br/>
</p><p>Já sendo consumida pelas sensações, as pernas da jovem perderam força, fazendo com que seu corpo caísse por cima da namorada, as ondas de prazer a tomando. A respiração falha a acompanhou até se recompor, onde descansava com o rosto próximo ao da parceira.</p>
<p>— Meu deus, como eu te amo. — Um sentimento verdadeiro, mas ampliado pela situação.<br/>
— Eu também te amo, — um beijo curto interrompia a fala — ao ponto de deixar você se masturbar com a minha perna.<br/>
— Fala como se não gostasse. — Retrucava.<br/>
— Amo. Mas acho que vamos atrasar a festa por que você tem que cuidar de algo aqui em baixo. — A vontade estava exposta no olhar de Luana.<br/>
— Oh, meu amor, pode deixar. — Iasmin dizia, a língua passando entre os lábios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dia 06 - Brinquedos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não se tinham passado nem dois minutos desde que chegou e já estava sem roupas. Bruno finalmente havia criado coragem de ir em um sex shop, sozinho ainda, comprar seu primeiro brinquedo sexual. Nunca se sentiu confortável com anal, não, não era um vibrador, mas um tão famoso fleshlight.<br/>
</p><p>Sempre se questionou por que não haviam criado um nome no português para tal brinquedo. Chamá-lo de “masturbador” não lhe caía bem, então sempre voltava ao nome em inglês. Mas isso não foi mais que um breve pensamento, voltando a se concentrar no que faria agora.<br/>
</p><p>Não se esqueceu do lubrificante, é claro. Havia transado algumas vezes, tinha experiência, mas não muita, e queria melhorar a prática quando sozinho, ainda mais durante uma quarentena tão longa. Ir a casa de outras pessoas ou chamá-las para a sua não era o ideal.<br/>
</p><p>O brinquedo parecia tão maior agora que o segurava fora da embalagem, tão espesso e até mesmo pesado. Se questionou se havia cometido um erro, realmente usaria isso? Mas não, não tinha como voltar atrás. Se mulheres podiam usar um vibrador, ele também podia usar um fleshligt.<br/>
</p><p>Aplicou uma quantidade decente de lubrificante sobre a abertura do brinquedo e foi logo inserindo dois dedos para que se espalhasse por dentro. Sentiu o membro pulsar ao mesmo tempo e não conseguiu se recordar da última vez que se excitou assim sozinho. Ele realmente precisava de algo novo para quando estivesse só.<br/>
</p><p>Abrindo bem as pernas, queria ter espaço para movimentar a mão, se posicionou, apontando o pênis mais para frente do que para cima. Deslizou o polegar da base à cabeça uma vez antes de finalmente encostar o brinquedo em si.<br/>
</p><p>Sentiu uma pequena resistência no começo, mas logo teve seu membro envolvido. A sensação lembrava sexo, sem dúvida, mas faltava algo. Talvez o calor, ou a presença do resto de um corpo ali, mas era definitivamente melhor do que uma simples punheta.<br/>
</p><p>Começou a exercitar a mão, os movimentos lentos e rítmicos, e logo sentiu o prazer se presenciar entre suas pernas. A lubrificação do brinquedo fazia com que a atividade fosse muito mais agradável e ele sentia que não demoraria muito. Minutos pareciam segundos enquanto aproveitava o próprio corpo.<br/>
</p><p>E como aproveitava. Bruno nunca negou que gostava do próprio corpo, de se sentir enquanto se masturbava, passar as mãos pelo peitoral, deslizar os dedos em direção à virilha e, às vezes, até mesmo brincar com os próprios mamilos. Não lhe davam prazer, mas a pequena dor lhe dava uma sensação que aprimorava a experiência.<br/>
</p><p>A respiração acompanhava o prazer do garoto, acelerando em conjunto com os movimentos entre as pernas, então se apoiando para trás. Não pôde negar que o aparato, parecendo um tubo preto, era um tanto desanimador. Gostava de se ver, ainda mais durante o orgasmo, e esse já estava próximo.<br/>
</p><p>Tendo o membro então tomado por prazer, tomou uma decisão que se arrependeria depois, mas isso não importava agora. Momentos antes de chegar ao clímax, removeu o aparelho, expondo o pênis, brilhando e pulsando, enquanto jorrava jato após jato em si mesmo e no ambiente ao seu redor.<br/>
</p><p>Adorava sentir o próprio gozo cair sobre o corpo, o calor que trazia, como escorria e deixava rastros do seu prazer. Deslizava a mão na virilha, percorrendo seu comprimento, agora com a própria mão. Pensou em se aproveitar outra vez, mas já notava a bagunça que havia feito. Uma pausa para limpar tudo, é claro, e quem sabe outra ida ao sex shop amanhã? Com certeza teriam algo transparente, ou quem sabe algo que vibre. Se podia se curtir ainda mais, não seria uma oportunidade que perderia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dia 07 - Glory Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raquel não podia acreditar que realmente estava fazendo isso. Ali estava, sentada no banheiro de casa, batom vermelho chocante na boca, rabo de cavalo e roupas um tanto velhas. Não necessariamente sexy, mas a intenção era óbvia. O que se destacava, no entanto, era a placa de madeira ao seu lado, quase dois metros de altura, com um buraco na altura da cintura.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ela e seu namorado, Luiz, haviam pensado nessa brincadeira semanas atrás e, por incrível que pareça, foi iniciativa dela. Nunca assistiu conteúdo pornográfico, mas sabia da existência do tão famoso glory hole. A ideia começou como uma brincadeira, mas o casal decidiu botá-la em prática.<br/>
</p>
<p>Tinham combinado de interpretar a situação como se fosse algo real e as regras eram simples. A comunicação era majoritariamente feita por Raquel, Luiz podendo apenas se expressar por gemidos de prazer ou avisos. A garota não gostava de admitir, mas a fantasia era muito mais para ela do que para ele.</p><p>— Ok, acho que podemos começar. — Ela dizia, um tanto tímida ainda.<br/>
— Tá. Eu só coloco pelo buraco? — Luiz também parecia estar sem jeito.<br/>
— É… É como aconteceria no real, não? — Raquel se questionava se isso daria certo.<br/>
— Acho que sim. — Ele concordava.</p><p>    E logo estava ali. O membro de Luiz era um pouco acima da média, vinte centímetros, não que isso fizesse diferença para a garota pela experiência que tinha. Gostava de se gabar para as amigas mais próximas no entanto, gostava que soubessem que todo aquele comprimento era dela.<br/>
</p>
<p>A morena não pôde deixar de perceber quão erótico ele parecia agora. Vê-lo ali, isolado do resto do corpo do namorado, totalmente exposto e exigindo atenção era algo que a deixava com vontade. O segurou, indicador e polegar em volta da base, e encarou antes de finalmente começar.<br/>
</p>
<p>Um pequeno beijo na cabeça, deixando marca com o batom. Mais outros se seguiam pela extensão dele, antes que o tomasse para dentro da boca. Não muito, ela gostava de satisfazer o namorado e queria ir devagar. Não admitia para ele, mas também gostava da atividade, achava até divertido e excitante chupar o parceiro.<br/>
</p>
<p>Não foi mais longe do que a glande, passando a língua por ela e molhando bem. Sabia que era uma parte sensível, Luiz tinha contado, e ela adorava tomar seu tempo ali. Chupava levemente enquanto levava a outra mão ao pênis, o masturbando lentamente. Sentiu o namorado ajustar as pernas brevemente, um sinal de que estava gostando.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ela sabia que rotacionar a língua em volta da cabeça era algo que o parceiro gostava bastante, então o fez por algum tempo. Não se alongaria ali, no entanto, logo indo mais a fundo pela extremidade dele. Nunca foi muito longe, ainda mais o comprimento inteiro, mas sabia que a sensação era boa.<br/>
</p>
<p>Os lábios se pressionavam em volta enquanto a língua sentia ele deslizar, indo e vindo dentro de sua boca, livrando a mão que havia colocado ali há pouco tempo. Pôde ouvir pequenos gemidos, se é que podia chamá-los assim, vindo da boca do parceiro. Luiz não era um homem de gemer, mas a fantasia aparentemente estava mais do que boa para ele.<br/>
</p>
<p>Raquel notou que ele não era o único a estar aproveitando a situação. Sentiu a umidade entre as próprias pernas, o tesão lhe tomando conta. Nunca se tocou enquanto praticava oral antes, se envergonhava, mas agora, com uma divisória entre os dois, porque não? Os dedos logo entravam no pequeno e relaxado short que usava. O namorado não sabia disso, talvez adicionando ainda mais excitação a ela.<br/>
</p>
<p>Se desconcentrava um pouco ao se tocar enquanto chupava o namorado, mas não conseguia evitar. Os dedos passavam pelo clitóris, movimentos circulares, enquanto a boca não parava mais acima. Ouvir os gemidos de Luiz se tornarem mais vocais fez com que a vontade multiplicasse. Queria ele inteiro, sim, mas não podia negar que a brincadeira estava hipnotizante no momento.<br/>
</p>
<p>Se assustou um pouco ao ver a placa que os separava balançar. Estaria o namorado se apoiando nela, tomado pelo prazer? O acontecimento não a fez parar, muito pelo contrário, a excitou ainda mais imaginar que Luiz poderia até perder o controle. Ouviu algo que relembrava seu nome entre os gemidos que preenchiam o cômodo e sabia o que logo chegaria.<br/>
</p>
<p>Raquel prontamente tirou o pênis da boca, o masturbando com a mão, segurando firme enquanto fazia os ágeis movimentos. Ouviu as avisos do namorado e se posicionou, ainda se tocando, para receber o orgasmo dele. Não era algo que necessariamente gostava, mas sabia que o parceiro admiraria a vista.<br/>
</p>
<p>Foi atingida então pelos jatos, alguns no rosto, outros pelo corpo, na roupa e até mesmo alguns que erraram totalmente a mira. Não conseguiu acompanhar Luiz, ainda se tocando, mas ele não lhe negaria a boca daqui alguns momentos. O silêncio tomou novamente conta do banheiro enquanto a garota esperava a reação do namorado ao vê-la coberta pelo seu prazer e o pênis repleto das marcas de seu amor. A diversão mal tinha começado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dia 08 - Penetração Dupla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ok, eu acho que tô pronta.</p><p>    As palavras de Júlia saíam abafadas, seu rosto quase enfiado num travesseiro em meio a um emaranhado de cabelos negros. Os braços perderam força há pouco tempo, após o primeiro orgasmo que teve, mas ela continuava ali, ainda de quatro, Rafaela trabalhando com a boca entre suas pernas. Ela realmente queria tentar aquilo e o prazer a ajudava a relaxar.<br/>
</p>
<p>A esposa, mais do que feliz em ajudá-la nessa pequena aventura, finalmente descansava os lábios. Suas mão passavam entre as nádegas, deixando claro ambas as aberturas. As duas haviam feito um ou o outro em momentos distintos, mas nunca ao mesmo tempo. Júlia tinha se apegado a essa ideia nos últimos dias.<br/>
</p>
<p>Rafaela, por vez, nunca deixava passar uma oportunidade de experimentar algo na cama. Pés, brinquedos diferentes e até mesmo axilas, ela tinha prazer de realizar qualquer fantasia ou vontade momentânea da companheira, tendo beijado, lambido e mordido praticamente todo o corpo dela.<br/>
</p>
<p>Quem as via em público nunca imaginaria algo assim, que eram tão experientes no sexo. Não se expunham sobre tais assuntos para ninguém, sendo que eram até poucos que as viam entre beijos. O carinho estava sempre ali, é claro, mas as intimidades eram guardadas somente para as duas.<br/>
</p>
<p>Naquele momento, entretanto, Rafaela acabava de ter certeza que Júlia estava bem para o que iria ocorrer. Tinha se focado bastante em chupá-la em ambos orifícios e, pelas reações, sabia que era hora, em conjunto, é claro, com a afirmação da esposa.</p><p>— Posso ir? — A costumeira pergunta de sempre. Fazia questão de deixar a parceira confortável.<br/>
— Por favor. — Sua bunda se empinava um pouco mais.</p><p>    A cinta, já vestida desde o início, estava firme na cintura, o consolo azul celeste pendurado e pronto para a ação. Rafaela o segurou com uma mão, apoiando a outra no quadril de Júlia, e o posicionou entre as pernas da parceira. Sentiu pouca resistência, notando a vontade da esposa, deslizando facilmente para dentro dela.<br/>
</p>
<p>Não pôde sentir o ato em si, obviamente, mas o gemido de Júlia, em conjunto com o leve toque entre suas peles fez com que o tesão em si explodisse. Não se demorou então a pegar o outro brinquedo, um vibrador fino rosa e posicioná-lo entre as nádegas à sua frente. A parceira suspirou enquanto ela percorria em volta da abertura exposta.</p><p>— Para de provocar… — Júlia reclamava.<br/>
— Você quer? — Rafaela provocava, removendo as mechas azuis do rosto.<br/>
— Sabe que quero… — A voz vinha tímida.<br/>
— Por que não pede? — Mais instigações.<br/>
— Por favor… — Mal se ouvia.<br/>
— Por favor…?<br/>
— Por favor, coloca o vibrador em mim.</p><p>    Rafaela gostava de provocar, mas não ao ponto de incomodar a parceira. Inseriu o pequeno vibrador em Júlia com facilidade, o segurando ali ainda desligado. Deslizou a mão pela nádega à sua frente, dando-lhe um leve tapa, o estalo tomando o ambiente. Não conseguia não pensar no quanto amava o que via.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ouvindo a reação na voz que tanto amava, ela foi logo ligando o aparelho que começou a vibrar em conjunto com gemidos. Notou as pernas de Júlia balançarem um pouco, será que estaria tão bom assim? Teve que prontamente iniciar a atividade.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ela sabia muito bem que sua morena a queria, que não desejava nada além de ser consumida pelo seu toque e não daria menos do que isso. Seus quadris logo se moveram enquanto uma das mãos segurava o vibrador na posição devida. Rafaela acreditava gostar daquilo tanto quanto a esposa, mesmo sem ser estimulada diretamente.<br/>
</p>
<p>Júlia, em reação, soltava a voz. A sensação da penetração anal sempre a surpreendia. Não tinha uma próstata para sentir prazer ali, é claro, mas a ideia de que era algo “errado”, de que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo sempre catalisava seu prazer. Não conseguiu se segurar, levando uma mão entre suas pernas e se masturbando em meio aos movimentos da parceira.<br/>
</p>
<p>As ondas de prazer viajavam por seu corpo em conjunto com o estímulo constante da vibração, fazendo com que pedisse por mais. Rafaela não demorava em responder, acelerando os movimentos e satisfazendo a namorada. Era um tanto cansativo nas pernas, ela admitia para si mesma, mas os gemidos e pedidos lhe davam a energia necessária.<br/>
</p>
<p>Estava perplexa com o quanto Júlia parecia estar excitada. Podia até ouvir o quão molhada ela estava durante a entrada e saída do consolo. Ver ela se tocar tão freneticamente a fez desejar estar no seu lugar, também submersa no prazer do próprio corpo.<br/>
</p>
<p>Em questão de minutos, no entanto, a voz da morena desapareceu, como era de costume ao se aproximar do orgasmo. Seu corpo parava por breves momentos enquanto ela absorvia a sobrecarga sensorial, tomada pelo puro prazer. A esposa também parava, respirando fundo enquanto descansava, acompanhada somente pelo zumbido do brinquedo à sua frente.<br/>
</p>
<p>Momentos se passaram, Rafaela se retirando de Júlia, logo também removendo o virbador. As duas, exaustas, descansavam lado a lado na cama, suadas e sem ar. Se encararam por segundos, quando Júlia finalmente quebrou o silêncio.</p><p>— Você precisa experimentar isso. — A voz ainda parecia cansada.<br/>
— Me dá um tempo, minas pernas tão mortas. — Rafaela ria.<br/>
— Você pode ficar deitada de boa e eu começo aos poucos, dá pra ver o quanto tá querendo. — Ela apontava, indicando o quanto molhada a parceira estava.</p><p>    Em resposta, Rafaela somente a observou brevemente, então abrindo as pernas. Júlia, retirando a cinta da esposa, se prontificou a satisfazê-la numa noite que ainda teria muitas atividades entre as duas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dia 09 - Roupa Formal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larissa ainda tinha momentos em que não acreditava que isso era real. Fantasiava com um homem assim desde nova, sempre sentiu atração por roupas formais, bem ajustadas ao corpo, feitas especificamente para a pessoa. E ali estava seu marido outra vez. O cabelo longo e negro adicionava ainda mais à satisfação dela.<br/>
</p>
<p>Não era a primeira ou segunda vez que faziam algo assim, mas as roupas novas a provocavam mais que o normal. Tinham saído para um jantar especial, não por data ou algo assim, mas para se darem um pequeno presente. Ver o homem que amava com a aparência dos sonhos à sua frente a noite toda foi uma provocação que quase não conseguiu resistir.<br/>
</p>
<p>Roberto já estava ali, amarrado e vendado, braços atrás da cadeira, totalmente vestido. Ela, por outro lado, acabara de sair de um banho longo e demorado, o deixando esperar, somente ouvindo os sons de suas atividades. Agora, nua, ela ia em direção ao parceiro.</p><p>— Se comportou muito bem, querido. — A voz vinha aveludada próxima ao ouvido dele.<br/>
— Sim, meu amor. — O marido respondia em alto e bom tom.<br/>
— Talvez finalmente meraça sua recompensa. — Os passos rodeavam em volta da cadeira.<br/>
— Se você desejar, é claro. — Outra resposta obediente.</p><p>    As mãos de Larissa deslizavam pelo peito de Roberto, subindo e parando em frente a boca dele. Ela gostava dessa posição, estar por trás do marido enquanto o sentia com as mãos. Foi encontrada com vários beijos nos dedos e, então, desceu a outra mão pelo lado do corpo dele.</p><p>— Essas roupas caíram muito bem em você. — Sussurros.<br/>
— Escolhidas por você, não poderiam ser ruins. — Ele a agradava.</p><p>    Ela se agaixava, ainda atrás de Roberto, os dedos experimentando cada centímetro dele. Podia sentir o abdômen definido, as mãos agora por dentro da camisa dele. Não exitou em subir, tocando o peitoral com pouco cabelo que tinha. As unhas voltavam abaixo arranhando, provocando uma leve reação na respiração de seu homem.<br/>
</p>
<p>Levantou-se de volta, um pequeno beijo na orelha enquanto o rodeava. As mãos nunca o deixando, é claro, deslizando pelos ombros, braços, caindo em suas pernas. Aproveitou para apertar as coxas, eram uma das partes favoritas no corpo dele e Larissa as sentia com prazer, ainda mais sabendo que eram ponto fraco dele.<br/>
</p>
<p>Viu, mais do que claramente, o volume crescer por baixo da calça. As pernas do moreno estavam bem abertas, ela as deixou assim, pronto para que ela pudesse se aproveitar. O provocaria mais em outras noites, mas hoje, depois de uma noite como a que tiveram, não iria se delongar tanto.<br/>
</p>
<p>Passou os dedos mais uma vez pelas coxas do marido, antes de tocar o membro dele, ainda por cima do tecido. A roupa justa parecia apertá-lo, mas ela deslizava o toque ali, sentindo seu calor e rigidez. Via mais reações no corpo de Roberto e logo abriu o botão e zíper da calça, o deixando exposto.<br/>
</p>
<p>Senti-lo em sua mão sempre lhe dava uma sensação de poder, adicionada, é claro, ao fato de estar amarrado. Podia notar como levemente pulsava, o calor e ver até a vontade do marido ali. Não pôde negar, no entanto, que o queria tanto quanto. Suas pernas logo rodearam as dele e ela se abaixava.<br/>
</p>
<p>Larissa sentia a penetração em conjunto com uma pequena onda de prazer, mas nunca perdia a forma. Seus braços se apoiavam em volta da cabeça do marido, seu corpo próximo do dele, quase encostando, os peitos próximos ao rosto dele. Ela se movia de forma lenta, mas somente de começo, ambos sabiam bem que, a partir de agora, as coisas não demorariam.<br/>
</p>
<p>A mulher nunca demorou no sexo, agindo rapidamente em direção ao orgasmo. Roberto nunca reclamou, adorando os movimentos bruscos e rápidos da esposa. Podia sentir o peso dela subindo e descendo em suas pernas, o prazer dos dois se acumulando. Os gemidos, ao contrário do que muitos pensariam, vinham, em grande parte, dele.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ela, no entanto observava cada centímetro do corpo dele enquanto seus quadris subiam e desciam. Admirava como os músculos se destacavam por baixo do tecido, como o corpo dele parecia querer se livrar e se encontrar com o dela. Lhe aumentava o prazer.<br/>
</p>
<p>Entre gemidos, Larissa ouviu um breve aviso por parte de Roberto, falando que não aguentaria muito mais. Geralmente o orgasmo dele estaria no comando dela mas, talvez pelo tesão em excesso, ela só o beijou, entregando seus lábios, língua e todo o resto do corpo a ele. Era raro acontecer, mas o clímax de ambos foi mútuo, entregues ao corpo um do outro. Ela, no entanto, não estava satisfeita. Agora era a hora de finalmente tirar a roupa do marido e entrar para a segunda parte da tão longa noite que vinha à frente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dia 10 - Pegging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sempre era uma sensação um pouco estranha no começo. Renan estava mais do que acostumado a se entregar à namorada desse jeito, mas abrir as pernas era algo que ainda lhe envergonhava. As coisas foram assim dezenas de vezes anteriormente, mas estar ali, exposto, esperando pelo toque de Amanda era um tanto constrangedor.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ele podia ver, admirar ela derramar o lubrificante nas mãos antes de passá-lo entre suas nádegas, sentindo o leve toque de seus dedos. Era o suficiente para excitá-lo a ponto de esquecer o constrangimento, novamente se entregando ao prazer. Assistia, num último momento, a namorada esfregar as mãos pelo consolo da cinta, também o lubrificando.<br/>
</p>
<p>Segundos depois pôde sentir a pressão em si, seguida do toque da namorada em sua perna, se firmando. A penetração inicial sempre vinha com uma sensação mágica, uma mistura de “errado”, prazer e desejo por mais. Seus olhos se fecharam brevemente enquanto aproveitava.</p><p>— Posso começar? — A voz vinha de Amanda.<br/>
— Uhum. — Renan acenava positivamente.</p><p>    A namorada retraía a cintura lentamente, roubando um longo suspiro do parceiro. Ele meramente ficava ali, totalmente à mostra para a mulher que amava. Nunca imaginariam que uma garota, comumente vista como fofa e gentil, seria a mais ativa da relação. Imaginam muito menos que ela adorava isso.<br/>
</p>
<p>Amanda não admite ao namorado, mas se preocupou na primeira vez em que ele propôs a ideia. Nunca se viu nessa posição e, antes dele, tinha uma vida sexual um tanto tradicional. Hoje, no entanto, não consegue se ver de outro jeito. Renan se entregando assim, para ela, era um sinal de confiança e afeto, além de, é claro, tesão.<br/>
</p>
<p>As coisas não começaram assim obviamente, precisaram ir aos poucos. Nas duas ou três primeiras vezes o garoto teve dificuldade em aceitar um dedo inteiro, consolos e vibradores vindo meses depois somente. A jovem, por vez, se apaixonou pela atividade já na primeira vez, acordando algo em si que nem sabia estar ali.<br/>
</p>
<p>Após mais algumas repetições do movimento, Renan já se sentia confortável, indicando que a companheira podia acelerar. Amanda segurava uma das pernas dele, gostava de ver como entrava e saía do namorado, sem contar que facilitava o movimento.<br/>
</p>
<p>Ela achava até divertido se mover assim, já que não sentia prazer diretamente. Não podia deixar de imaginar quão melhor seria se pudesse sentir prazer como o namorado. Aproveitou o pensamento para levar a mão livre ao membro de Renan, ali, praticamente pedindo para ser tocado.<br/>
</p>
<p>A reação do garoto era emocionante, ela imaginava ser uma sobrecarga sensorial impossível de descrever. Se pudesse faria ainda mais para estimular o corpo dele, mas estava limitada às duas mãos e à cinta que usava. Não a evitou, porém, de segurá-lo bem na mão e masturbá-lo rapidamente.<br/>
</p>
<p>Renan, em meio a tantos estímulos, tampava os olhos em constrangimento. Sua voz já não estava sobre seu controle, gemidos tomando conta do ar enquanto as partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo gritavam por mais. Queria que Amanda o visse, é claro, mas se sentia envergonhado de ver a si mesmo na situação.<br/>
</p>
<p>Não teve tempo para pensar nessas coisas, sentindo o consolo tocar seu ponto G mais uma vez, o levando além limite. A namorada logo parou o quadril, deixando o brinquedo o mais fundo que podia, enquanto a mão trabalhava o mais rápido que conseguia masturbando o garoto. Sentiu a pulsação na mão segundos antes de ver jatos sendo disparados pela barriga e peito dele.<br/>
</p>
<p>Observava, percebendo a exaustão, enquanto Renan se recuperava do orgasmo. Dando um passo para trás, se removeu completamente de dentro dele, causando mais um pequeno gemido. Provavelmente ainda estava sensível, mas sabia muito bem que agora era a sua vez de satisfazer Amanda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dia 11 - Troca de Corpo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não, você não é o único a se perguntar como isso aconteceu. Eu não tenho ideia do que causou isso, momentos atrás eu estava bem, assistindo vídeos bobos no meu quarto e agora aqui estou, um quarto que não conheço, um corpo que não é meu. Pensei que essas coisas só aconteciam em filmes ou desenhos bobos para adolescentes. Nem me lembro a última vez que assisti algo assim.<br/>
</p>
<p>Me pergunto por que sempre que isso acontece, se é que já aconteceu antes, é entre pessoas de gêneros diferentes. Eu não estava insatisfeita com meu corpo, tenho sorte de nunca ter tido muito problema com isso, esse não poderia ter sido o motivo. Será que o dono do corpo que controlo agora tinha? Difícil saber.<br/>
</p>
<p>Já olhei celular, computador e carteira, todos com senhas ou faltando documentos essenciais. Que adulto não carrega identidade, carteira de motorista ou qualquer outra coisa consigo? O quarto é de boa qualidade, mais arrumado que o meu até, não posso imaginar o motivo.<br/>
</p>
<p>Fora do quarto, no entanto, encontrei uma casa vazia. Parece que esse garoto mora com os pais, pelas fotos que vi, mas ambos devem estar trabalhando. Os outros quartos também não me deram muita informação, além de que estamos num andar bem alto de algum prédio. Não consegui reconhecer as ruas ou vistas ao redor, infelizmente.<br/>
</p>
<p>Retornando ao quarto, decidi esperar mais alguns momentos. Não era possível que isso realmente estava acontecendo, trocas de corpos não são reais, isso não é uma fantasia. Precisei me encarar para afirmar mais uma vez que não era um sonho, felizmente o espelho ao lado da porta me proporcionava isso.<br/>
</p>
<p>Eu era alto. Ele era. Não sei, as coisas estavam complicadas demais. Devia ter ao menos um metro e oitenta de altura, em contraste aos meus um e sessenta no corpo antigo. Digo, meu corpo real. De novo, isso não pode ser real.<br/>
</p>
<p>O cabelo, ruivo, caia levemente sobre o rosto em pequenos cachos. Seu corpo não tinha muitos músculos, mas parecia estar em forma. As roupas, presumo para ficar em casa, não eram lá essas coisas, a camiseta tendo até alguns furos aqui e ali. Além disso, acho que ele não usava cueca por baixo da bermuda. As… coisas não deveriam balançar livremente assim, né?<br/>
</p>
<p>Não pude deixar de encarar tal parte no reflexo, imaginando como era. Ao ajustar um pouco as pernas, a atenção ficou totalmente ali e como ele tocava o tecido da roupa. Não faria mal olhar, não é mesmo?  Ele é um homem, provavelmente se toca todos os dias como qualquer outro.<br/>
</p>
<p>Baixei lentamente a bermuda, sentindo a peça de roupa deslizar pelo membro. Era… um pênis. Sim, um pênis. Não sabia mais o que dizer, sendo sincera comigo mesma, não era a mais experiente quanto a sexo, além de que só tinha ficado com outras garotos. Tive que admitir que era um tanto engraçado como ele só ficava ali pendurado.<br/>
</p>
<p>O segurei entre o polegar e indicador, com certa apreensão de ser muito brusca em tocá-lo. Olhando-o por cima, ao invés de pelo espelho, era um tanto fofo até. Conseguia ver como as pessoas podiam gostar deles, talvez de um jeito um tanto estranho.<br/>
</p>
<p>Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, no entanto, ao sentir uma leve pulsação na área. Não, não, eu não planejava fazer isso. Não nego que estava curiosa para vê-lo grande, mas não era algo que eu realmente queria. Porém, quanto mais eu pensava, mais contrário parecia ser o efeito.<br/>
</p>
<p>O soltei, vendo como crescia e enrijecia, agora apontando para frente. Algumas veias se destacavam, apesar de não muito, mas parecia um membro totalmente diferente agora. Era algo que se impunha, impossível de não notar entre as minhas- dele, as pernas dele. Não estaria fazendo nada errado em tocá-lo, só por curiosidade.<br/>
</p>
<p>Novamente com os dedos, toquei os lados. Me surpreendi com o quão quente era, podendo sentir o calor rapidamente. Também era duro, apesar de… macio? Não, macio não era a palavra certa, não para essa parte. A cabeça, no entanto, ela era macia. Me divertia explorando o corpo.<br/>
</p>
<p>Decidi então segurá-lo, o envolvendo entre a palma e os dedos. Era uma sensação quase que certa, parecia que foi feito para se encaixar na mão. Não acreditando no que fazia, movi o pulso, reproduzindo movimentos que havia visto em tantas piadas ou brincadeiras na vida.<br/>
</p>
<p>Me surpreendi com a sensação boa, mas leve, que senti. Ela se limitava ao membro, mas se espalhava por todo ele. Era definitivamente melhor quando os dedos se esfregavam na glande, algo bem mais intenso e prazeroso. Eu não conseguiria parar agora, tinha que ir até o final.<br/>
</p>
<p>Lembrei-me do reflexo à minha frente, então me olhando. Ele parecia tão grande entre minhas pernas, quase exigindo ser tocado. Tive, também, que levantar a camiseta, expondo meu peitoral. Não era nada demais, nenhum músculo muito definido, mas ver mais desse corpo era algo que eu não podia deixar passar.<br/>
</p>
<p>Continuei me tocando, um movimento quase automático em busca do prazer enquanto observava o espelho. Pude notar uma leve gota se formando na saída do pênis, então levei um dedo até lá, trazendo o conteúdo até a boca. Não consegui notar gosto algum, mas a ideia de que fiz isso pareceu aumentar o prazer que sentia.<br/>
</p>
<p>Acelerando a mão, me senti tomada pelo prazer, ao ponto de enfraquecer as pernas. Tive que me apoiar na parede enquanto via jatos jorrarem de mim, um após o outro atingindo o espelho, chão e escorrendo pela minha mão. A corpo do garoto que eu observava era atraente de um jeito que não sabia explicar.<br/>
</p>
<p>No entanto, a força que me faltou nas pernas anteriormente se transformou em cansaço no corpo todo. Cambaleei até a cama, ainda semi-nu e, quando caí sentado nela, me peguei de volta em meu verdadeiro corpo, também sentada.<br/>
</p>
<p>Eu estava vestida, nada parecendo fora do normal. Será que o garoto também trocou de corpo? Será que só eu tomei seu lugar? Ainda duvidava o que vivi, mas não tinha muito como negar. Tudo que vinha em minha mente no momento era que precisava achar ele. Não poderia viver sem ver aquele corpo mais uma vez, não depois de experimentá-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dia 12 - Puxão de Cabelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O filme que começaram a assistir acabou há mais de meia hora, mas elas continuavam no sofá, ambiente iluminado somente pela luz fraca da televisão. Eliza e Nicole finalmente conseguiram tirar uma noite para si entre tantos dias de trabalho, cansaço e compromissos sociais. Não iriam perder a oportunidade de se aproveitarem.<br/>
</p>
<p>Não era comum que Eliza, com seus longos e anelados cabelos loiros, ficasse por cima nessas ocasiões. Tinham quase uma regra para sessões assim, evitando cabelo pela boca, olhos ou entrando no caminho, mas o andamento dos acontecimentos as levou a tal posição. Nicole, com seu curto corte chanel preto, parecia não se importar tanto no momento.<br/>
</p>
<p>As bocas das duas não se desconectavam, as línguas entrelaçadas, enquanto as mãos da garota que estava por baixo viajavam por dentro da roupa da de cima. O suéter que usava no clima frio escondia grande parte do corpo, até mesmo os fartos seios que Nicole gostava tanto de tocar. Os encontrou sem sutiã e logo os apertou levemente, é claro.<br/>
</p>
<p>Conseguiu sentir o suspiro da namorada na própria boca, tirando um sorriso dela, logo seguido de uma mordida no lábio inferior. Gostava de provocá-la, fazer com que se sentisse desejada e não perdia oportunidade de fazê-lo. Os braços se extendiam, elevando mais a roupa da loira, expondo os seios.<br/>
</p>
<p>Finalmente quebrando o beijo, ela levou a boca até um dos mamilos de Eliza e começou a chupá-lo, a língua o rodeando em momentos repetitivos. Ouvia a respiração da namorada que se esfregava em um de seus joelhos, levantado especificamente para isso, aumentando sua vontade.<br/>
</p>
<p>Foi interrompida, no entanto, por um fio de cabelo que entrava em sua boca. Não se importou muito, levando a mão aos cachos da parceira e os jogando para o outro lado, deixando a mão ali, quase que fazendo um carinho. A outra pareceu quase não perceber, os movimentos do corpo ininterruptos.<br/>
</p>
<p>Nicole, em um momento de tesão, decidiu puxar o cabelo da namorada, algo que nunca havia feito antes. Se surpreendeu ao ouvir um gemido bem mais alto do que esperava. O desejo em si se multiplicou e ela, agora firmando os cachos entre os dedos, repetiu o movimento.<br/>
</p>
<p>Olhando para cima, encontrou um sorriso no rosto de Eliza, uma aprovação da nova atividade. Puxou outra vez, transformando o sorriso da namorada em um formato mais aberto que expressava mais prazer. Nicole sabia muito bem o que fazer essa noite.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sua boca nunca deixou os seios da parceira, mas agora pressionava ainda mais o joelho entre as pernas dela. Ela provocava, perguntando sobre os puxões entre beijos, lambidas e até mordidas. Gostava de ouvir a namorada falar obscenidades e sempre a levava para esse lado.<br/>
</p>
<p>As atividades continuaram por mais minutos, até que sentiu Eliza, em meio a gemidos provocados por mais puxões e chupadas, cair sobre si. O corpo era quente e podia ver que respirava fundo, tomada pelo prazer. Sua mão ainda estava nos cabelos dela, agora fazendo leves cafunés.<br/>
</p>
<p>A noite não havia terminado, é claro, mas Nicole não conseguia deixar de pensar em como mais poderia puxar o cabelo da namorada. De quatro, enquanto beijava seu pescoço pelo lado, até mesmo enquanto estava sendo chupada por ela. Talvez não tudo essa noite, mas definitivamente algo para experimentar e aproveitar nos momentos tão íntimos que tinha com ela.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>